marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebecca Ryan (Earth-616)
(California ) | Relatives = Ronald Ryan (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Order Headquarters, California | Gender = Female | Height = 5' 5" | Weight = 105lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Super-hero, former beauty queen, singer, actress, dancer | Education = | Origin = Human given super-human powers for a year | PlaceOfBirth = Texas | Creators = Matt Fraction; Barry Kitson | First = The Order Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Born in Texas, Becky Ryan was quickly thrust into the spotlight by her father, winning Little Ms. Texas at age eight and many more beauty pageants throughout her childhood and teenage years. By the age of nine she was an accomplished singer, dancer, and actress, putting out her first album by age eleven. At the age of thirteen, her album went platinum, thrusting her even farther into the spotlight and leading to performances around the world and an acting career. But it wasn't all glitz and glamour. The frustration of losing, the constant exploitation of her sexuality, and being forced to perform non-stop led to self-esteem issues (and, probably, body-image issues.) After the Superhuman Registration Act was passed and the Order was being put together, she volunteered to be given super-powers, but was kept off of the first draft due to concerns about her mental health. While not accepted on the first incarnation, she was called up after several members of the first team were fired for a night of drinking. The powers given to individuals in the Order are representative of their personality. Becky's powers give her the ability to "be anything she wants to be." When the group was attacked by an alpha-version of the Soviet Super Soldiers, she was the first to leap into battle, and when a bomb on the Soviets' Crimson Dynamo threatened to explode, she formed her body into a giant amoeba, containing the explosion. Shortly afterwards, Becky was nearly involved in a sex-tape scandal after an ex-boyfriend attempted to sell a video of her to the tabloid press. However, Kate Kildaire discovered that the video was recorded when Becky was still underage, thus preventing it from being distributed, but at a cost - the revelation showed that her father/manager had been falsifying documents in order to pass her off as one year older than she actually was. While she emerged relatively unscathed, the scandal ruined her father. | Powers = Can shape her body into anything she can imagine, such as monsters, mist, jellyfish and pink goo. While she's only shown the ability to add mass to her body, she could presumably lose mass as well. She can also fly. | Abilities = Becky has extensive training in singing, dancing, modeling, and acting. | Strength = By adding mass to her body, she can increase her strength. The upper limits of this strength have not been revealed yet, but she did manage to absorb a 20-kiloton nuclear bomb and only needed a few hours of bed rest afterwards. | Weaknesses = Becky seems to crave approval, and may have suicidal tendencies. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Shapeshifters Category:Singers Category:Dancing Category:Actors Category:Mutates Category:Stretching Category:Goo Body